cryptofrontierinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bazaar 6
Traffic: heavy Guards: ''none ''Pickpockets: ''a large number ''Beggars: ''very few ''Feature 1: platform Feature 2: shrine Feature 3: shrine Feature 4: tree Feature 5: shrine 'Stall 1: '''exotic armor ''Quality: average Price: below average Variety: average Haggling: is expected Owner: female, elderly, unusual race and a male, smug, peppers speech with foreign words Stall Type: several connected stalls 'Stall 2: '''precious metals, perfumes and spices ''Quality: low Price: low Variety: above average Haggling: only for the cheap items Owner: male, young, stocky and a female, grouchy, speaks softly Stall Type: wheelbarrow and some baskets 'Stall 3: '''maps and leather armor ''Quality: above average Price: average Variety: below average Haggling: is enthusiastic Owner: female, very young, half-naked and a female, angry, unusual hairstyle Stall Type: goods piled on the ground 'Stall 4: '''ritual components, religious icons and idols ''Quality: high Price: very high Variety: very low Haggling: goes much better for males Owner: female, miserable, many scars and a male, welcoming, unusual eye color Stall Type: small table with goods piled haphazardly 'Stall 5: '''protective magic items and spell wands ''Quality: very high Price: high Variety: average Haggling: occasionally involves barter Owner: male, miserable, very law-abiding Stall Type: several carts full of wares 'Stall 6: '''hide armor and magical armor ''Quality: very high Price: very high Variety: above average Haggling: occasionally involves barter Owner: female, exuberant, makes outlandish claims and a male, smug, very long hair Stall Type: permanent structure (locked at night) 'Stall 7: '''knick-knacks and spices ''Quality: low Price: below average Variety: low Haggling: goes much better for males Owner: female, paranoid, many scars Stall Type: large cart with goods piled haphazardly 'Stall 8: '''hot drinks ''Quality: very low Price: very low Variety: below average Haggling: occasionally involves barter Owner: male, distressed, paces Stall Type: hand-cart which opens to display wares 'Stall 9: '''shields ''Quality: low Price: below average Variety: average Haggling: often involves barter Owner: female, nervous, bows and makes courtly guestures and a female, hopeful, unusual eye color Stall Type: several carts full of wares 'Stall 10: '''precious metals ''Quality: above average Price: very high Variety: low Haggling: is only allowed for certain items Owner: male, optimistic, very muscular Stall Type: tables and wheelbarrows 'Stall 11: '''trained birds and dogs ''Quality: average Price: average Variety: below average Haggling: goes much better for males Owner: male, irritable, sneezes often Stall Type: makeshift structure constructed each day 'Stall 12: '''enchantments ''Quality: very high Price: very high Variety: below average Haggling: is enthusiastic Owner: male, apathetic, stocky and a female, elderly, wearing a lot of jewelry Stall Type: several tables with goods arranged 'Stall 13: '''gemstones and gifts ''Quality: below average Price: average Variety: average Haggling: is expected Owner: male, smug, makes outlandish claims Stall Type: permanent structure (emptied each night) 'Stall 14: '''religious icons ''Quality: below average Price: very low Variety: above average Haggling: goes much better for females Owner: male, cynical, very masculine Stall Type: makeshift structure constructed each day 'Stall 15: '''perfumes and vests ''Quality: below average Price: low Variety: average Haggling: is treated as an insult Owner: male, tired, highly unattractive and a female, young, stocky Stall Type: large cart which opens to display wares 'Stall 16: '''enchantments, alchemical ingredients and protective magic items ''Quality: below average Price: below average Variety: below average Haggling: is only allowed for certain items Owner: female, optimistic, mildly sexist Stall Type: small table with goods piled haphazardly 'Stall 17: '''cold food ''Quality: below average Price: below average Variety: below average Haggling: goes much better for females Owner: female, paranoid, very long hair Stall Type: kiosk with roof and no walls 'Stall 18: '''concealable weapons ''Quality: high Price: very high Variety: average Haggling: is treated as an insult Owner: male, suspicious, mildy racist Stall Type: wheelbarrow and some baskets 'Stall 19: '''helmets and shields ''Quality: above average Price: very high Variety: very high Haggling: goes much better for females Owner: female, smug, very long hair Stall Type: several tables with goods arranged 'Stall 20: '''enchantments ''Quality: average Price: below average Variety: above average Haggling: only for the cheap items Owner: female, pessimistic, very muscular and a female, tired, avoids eye contact Stall Type: semi-permanent makeshift structure 'Stall 21: '''holy water, herbs and salves ''Quality: below average Price: low Variety: average Haggling: is expected Owner: female, spiteful, very feminine Stall Type: large cart with goods piled haphazardly 'Stall 22: '''alchemical ingredients, charms and enchantments ''Quality: very low Price: very low Variety: above average Haggling: is enthusiastic Owner: male, generous, many scars Stall Type: permanent structure (emptied each night)